The Vixen and the Ookami
by Harushina Neko
Summary: Everyone is part animal when you're born you're either a dominant or a submissive Sasuke and Naruto are no exception Follow them as they go through mating heat and love Lemon mpreg SasuNaru KyuuNita Leegaa SasoDei KakuHida KisaIta better summary inside
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the World

**The Vixen and the Ookami**

**Summary:** In this world everyone is part animal, when you're born you're either a dominant or a submissive, same goes for females too (I will explain in the story so don't freak out) And Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki are no exception. Sasuke and Naruto have been together since they were new born. Sasuke being, constantly over possessive, and Naruto being cutely oblivious(but not in a annoying way) follow Naruto and Sasuke as they try to sort through their feelings for each other as they grow up (and don't worry I will make it move kind of fast for thoughs of you who want lemon! Oh and there's mpreg in it to. If you don't like that you can go screw Karin!)

**Pairings: **SasuNaru (main), KisaIta, KyuuNita (Nitachi is Itachis twin brother, I couldn't decided between KisaIta or KyuuIta so I just made him a twin bro)

LeeGaa, SasoDei, KakuHida, PeinKonan, NejiHina, ShinoKiba, ShikaTema, ChojiIno and more

**Haru**: Hello everyone and welcome to my 1st fanfic!

Layne: Can't wait till the lemon!

Sasu: Neither can I *looks at Naru with lust filled gaze*

Naru/Haru/Layne: *anime sweatdrop*

Haru… Sigh, can yall plz just do the disclaimer!

Sasu: Fine… All rights belong to Kishimoto.

Haru/Layne: IT'S KISHIMOTO-SAMA YOU BASTARD!

**Chapter 1:**

**Welcome to The World, Naruto Uzumaki!**

It was a beautiful day in the village of Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and…. Kushina Uzumaki was screaming her head off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kushina wailed as another contraction washed over her. "Uh!" she huffed as the contraction ended and plopped back down on the hospital bed. Her fluffy red and white tipped ears flat against her head. She was in the middle of giving birth to her and Minatos seconded son. Now, let's take a peek outside in the hallway and see what everyone's is up to shall we?

**In The Hallway!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Minato flinched as he heard his wife scream in pain….again. "Don't worry Minato, everything is goanna be fine" Fugaku a black Ookami said trying to ease the tension of his long time friend/rival but it did nothing to ease the spiky blond haired kitsune down. "How can I calm down when my wife is screaming in pain" Minato stated franticly and continued his pacing. He only stopped when he felt a light tug on the bottom of his cream yukata with a golden obi. Looking down he saw his elder son of 4yrs old, smiled gently and picked up his son "Is mommy goanna be all right?" Kyuubi asked looking worried with his blood red fox ears pressed down on his head and his crimson silted eyes cast downward. "Of course mommy is goanna be alright, she is giving birth to your new baby brother Kyuubi. Soon your goanna be a nii-chan! Doesn't that sound wonderful?" *Kushina screams again* "…no, not really?" Kyuubi shakes his head no and makes his crimson-orange colored waist-length hair sway behind him, Fugaku chuckles silently behind him.

"Sorry we're late! Has he been born yet?" Mikoto yelled excitedly has she ran down the hall with her three sons. One that she was caring in her arms was an infant of only a few months with blackish-blue hair that stuck up in the back and two dark wolf ears upon his head and a small tail sticking out the back, and two more following behind her as she ran down. By looking at them you could easily tell that they were twins. They both had long blackish-grey hair and lines going down their faces underneath their eyes stretching to their cheeks with their naturally red eyes looking forward as not to trip (they are Uchihas after all). With black wolf ears and tail they looked exactly alike. The only way you could tell them apart is that one was wearing his hair in a low pony tail at the nape of his neck and a serious face on. He as everyone knew was Uchiha Itachi, the more serious of the two. The other had his hair loose and had a more joyous carefree expression. He as everyone knows is Uchiha Nitach( it is pronounced just like Itachi only with a "N" in front, and just imagine the same Itachi only with his hair down and with Narutos personality) he was the more, as people say, less serious one of the twins. "Kyuubi!" Nitachi cried as he ran up to his best friend. "No you haven't missed it yet she hasn't given birth" Fugaku said as he kissed his wife and rubbed Sasukes head which in turn made said baby giggle and said hello to Itachi.

"Nitachi-san!" Kyuubi said and started to wiggle out of his father's arms, and ran over to Nitachi and they started talking till- "AHHHHHHH! MINATO IM NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Kushina screamed as (obviously) another contraction hit. Minato paled greatly, for a tan person, he was almost as pale as an Uchiha. Mikoto giggled and said "don't worry it's just the contraction speaking she doesn't mean it" "I MEAN IT!" "Are you sure?" Minato said, very worried for the sake of his sex life. "AHHHHH-!" Kushina screamed, then there was the sound of a baby crying. Minato rushed in to the room to find his wife lying down propped up by the bed, sweat beading down her forehead and her holding a small blue bundle in her arms. She turned to Minato and smiled, "Come here Minato and meet your son" she whispered excitedly. Minato hurried over to his wife and looked down at the baby in her arms and gasped. Minato was amazed at how beautiful the child was. Blond spiky hair like his own, three whiskers like marks on each cheek like his brother, and orange and white tipped ears lay flat against his head.

"He's beautiful" Minato cooed to his wife, staring lovingly at his new son. "Can we see him? Can we see him?" Kyuubi yelled behind them. Minato turned and motioned for them to come see the baby. Kyuubi jumped on the bed and look down at his little brother. "He's so cute!" Nitachi, Kyuubi, and Mikoto exclaimed. "What do you plan on naming him?" Fugaku asked, looking at his friend/rival. Minato looked at his wife and shrugged his shoulders, "We don't know yet" Kushina said a little annoyed that they had not thought of a name as of yet. All the adults (and 4yr olds) turned their attention to Sasuke who was still in his mother's arms struggling to get out. Mikoto put Sasuke down and watched as he crawled over to Kushina. He climbed on Kushina's lap and look at the baby in her arms. He reached out his chubby hands and pinched the baby's cheek. The baby opened his blue eyes and stared at Sasuke as he continued to pinch his cheek. Sasuke giggled at the baby and said in baby slur "Naruto!" and giggled some more as the baby in Kushinas arms giggled and reached out to Saskue taking his slightly larger hand into his(Narutos) hand. Kushina and Minato looked at each other for a second then back at Sasuke and their baby. Minato shrugged and said in a proud voice "Naruto it is then!" Kushina looked down at the baby, now named Naruto, and said "Welcome to the world, Naruto Uzumaki!"

**Four Yrs Later!**

"Would you two hurry up already!" an older Saskue yelled at his two older brothers. "Well if you weren't so eager to go then we wouldn't be going slow to annoy you, foolish little brother" Itachi said in a bored tone. "I don't know what you're talking about! I'm actually eager to go see Kyuu-kun" Nitachi said with a dazed happy look in his eyes. "Oh whatever! Can we go now!" the impatient chibi complained. "Sure, as soon as I tell mother we're going" Itachi turned his head around and yelled "Kaa-san we're leaving for school!" "Bye kids have fun! Oh, and tell Naru-chan and Kyuu-chan that I said Hi!" she yelled back as her three sons left the Uchiha compound to head next door to the Uzumaki compound. While Nitachi and Sasuke ran to the neighboring compound Itachi took his time since he was in no rush to see the foxes.

Nitachi ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. Sasuke would have done it himself if it wasn't for the fact that he was too short (something Nitachi rubbed in his face quiet often). The door opened and out stepped Kyuubi and Naruto. "Kyuu-kun!" Nitachi yelled as he tackled Kyuubi who was lucky enough to regain his balance before he toppled over. "Morning Nitach-chan, Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun" he greeted each of them. "Sasuke!" Naruto ran over to his long time friend and gave him a hug, his tail swishing around happily. "Good morning, Naru-chan", Naruto puffed out his cheeks in a cute fashion that made him look adorable. "Don't call me 'chan' Sasu-teme" Naruto said in an annoyed (cute) voice. "Naru-chan! Don't use that kind of language!" Kyuubi scolded his little brother. "But he is one!" Naruto said back.

Itachi sighed, "Can we just go to school already?" "Sure! Let's go Kyuu-kun!" Nitachi grabbed Kyuubi's hand and dragged him alongside him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand in his and started to walk with him. After a few minutes of walking with Nitachi and Naruto babbling filling the silence they heard a shout from behind them. "Oi! Guys wait up!" they stopped and turned around to see a boy of 8yrs, blue skin and blue hair that spiked up at an angle, sharp teeth and a big grin on his face. "Ohiyo, Kisame-kun" Itachi said with a slight blush on his face. It was no secret (except from Kisame and Naruto) that Itachi had a huge crush on Kisame Hoshigaki. Kisame (a water demon if you are stupid enough to not have figured that out by now already) is a good friend of Itachi's since 2yrs ago. Kisame walked up to them and gave a lopsided grin "Ohiyo mina!" he turned to Itachi "Morning 'Tachi-kun". Itachi blushed and turned his head to the left, "Come on guys lets go" he turned and started walking with Kisame next to him and everyone else following suite.

Few more minutes past and they all jumped when they heard a loud explosion. "DAMNIT BRAT HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO BLOW UP SHIT!" they quickly walked around the corner and saw they're friend (and Kyuubi's and Naruto's cousin) Deidara looking at a smoking and burned down remains of a car. "What ever do you mean Danna, un?" Deidara turned his blue eyes to the red head next to him. Deidara, like kyuubi and Naruto, was a kitsune demon with blond hair he wore half up half down with fringe in front of his left eye and blonde and black tipped ears. They only thing really different between the cousins was that Deidara had mouths on his hands and chest which he uses to make his exploding clay bomb sculptures (A/N: Deidara's my favorite! =3). "I mean I'm sick of your damn sculptures blowing everything up!" Sasori, a scorpion demon, said annoyed. Sasori had red messy-I-Just-Got-Outta-Bed hair and muddy brown eyes and a long honey colored scorpion tail sticking from out the top of his pants.

Kisame sighed and walked over to the two to break them up. "All right, all right break it up you two. It's too early in the morning to be arguing like this" the bluenette exclaimed breaking the two apart. They both turned to Kisame and realized that everyone was there behind them. "Oh! Hey mina!" "Dei-chan!" Naruto yelled running over to the older blond. Sasuke looked ahead at them, burning holes into the elder blondes head. "Hey baby cousin!" Deidara cooed looking down at the kit. "I'm not a baby!" Naruto complained to him. "Yah, sure, whatever makes you sleep at night kid" Sasori said with plenty of sarcasm. In turn the littlest Uzumaki stomped his tiny foot on the pavement and walked back over to Sasuke and held on to his hand. "All right people let's keep it moving, we got 10 min to get to school before we're late" Kyuubi chipped into get the kids moving. Everyone agreed and headed off to the school.

**A**t** T**h**e **S**c**h**o**o**l **w**i**t**h **S**a**s**u**k**e **a**n**d** N**a**r**u**t**o**!**

"Come on Sasu-teme!" the blonde urged his friend as they ran down the hall to get to their class. They ran in the door just as the bell rang signaling that school had begun. "Nice of you to join us, Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san" their teacher, Iruka a dolphin demon, stated. Both boys ran to their seats before they got in more trouble. "Ok as a was saying 1+1 is t-"Iruka was interrupted as the loud speaker went off and said- "Umino Iruka to Tsunade's office please, Umino Iruka to Tsunade's office please" Shizune, Tsunade's assistant said. The poor dolphin sighed and turned to his class "Ok students, I will be right back, just, talk amongst yourselves till I get back" and with that he left the classroom. Immediately two girls ran over to Sasuke and surrounded the poor wolf.

One had pink hair and two long pink bunny ears popping out from atop her head and emerald green eyes. Her name was Sakura Haruno. She (to Sasukes horror) had a huge crush on him. The other, like the 1st, was a bunny with long platinum blond hair and pale blue eyes with no pupil. Her name was Ino Yamanako. And, like Sakura, had a huge crush on him too. "Ohiyo, Sasuke-kun!" the bunny said in unison. They then turned and glared at each other. "My Sasuke-kun doesn't want to talk to you Ino-pig!" Sakura screeched at Ino. "You're Sasuke-kun! He's MY Sasuke-kun Billboard-brow!" Ino screeched back.

Sasuke and Naruto sat and watched both thinking the same thing 'When was Sasuke(I) ever yours?'. They continued to watch the fight until they heard a shout to their left. "Yo! Fox boy!" Naruto's good friend Kiba Inuzuka walked over to them with a cheeky grin on his face. Kiba is a dog demon, with spiky brown hair, red upside-down triangles on each cheek, narrow black eyes, and a little white puppy he always keeps with him. Naruto waved him over and Kiba happily obliged. "Hey Kiba!" Naruto greeted with a smile on his whiskered face. "Hn" Sasuke grunted in greeting. "Well hello to you to Ms. Molly Sunshine" (A/N: My mom always say that to me in the morning cause all I do as soon as I wake up is grunt in greeting) Kiba greeted sarcastically. "Fighting over the Uchiha again!" Kiba said in a this-is-seriously-getting-to-fucking-old voice. "Why can't they choose someone else to fight over Sasu-teme is MY best friend! Not they're best friend!" "Darn straight dobe" "I'M NOT A DOBE TEME!"

**Time skip! Lunch time!**

Sasuke and Naruto are currently sitting under a cherry blossom tree with the rest of their friends which where Neji and Hinata Hyuuga who are clouded leopards, Garra, Temari, and Kankoru Sabaku who are raccoons, Rock Lee a squirrel, Shikamaru Nara a deer, Choji Akimichi a bear, TenTen a cat, Shino a butterfly (AN: Couldn't think of anything else-_-') and Kiba with his dog Akamaru. They were in the middle of a heated discussion about who is cooler, Elmo or Big Bird, and Sasuke was winning. They were just finishing when they heard a cry of- "GARRA NII-CHAN!" the high pitched scream came from behind them. The turned around only for Garra to be tackled to the ground by a green and mahogany blur. Garra sat up with his 2yr old sister sitting on his lap.

"Narra-chan? What are you doing here? And where is Layne?"(AN: Narra is me and Layne is my friend) Narra is the youngest in the Sabaku family. She, unlike her siblings, is a snake demon with lemon yellow eyes that had no pupils, no pupils runs in the family, with black rings around here eyes, long mahogany colored hair that went to her waist and, like Garra, had no eyebrows. "I'm right here, Garra-san" a voice said from behind. Garra looked and saw Layne standing next to them. Layne is 7yrs old and a snake demon like Narra, with long dirty blonde hair that he kept with the pony tail holder low at the end of his hair and fringe over his right eye, navy blue eyes that were a little grey underneath his bottom eyelid (AN: I will be putting-at some point- pics of these two characters on DA). "There you are Narra we need to get back inside yo! Before you get in more trouble!" he grabs Narra and drags her away kicking and screaming wanting to go back to her wanting her older brother. "Bye Narra-chan!" Naruto called after them.

**End of Chapter One**

Haru: I hate the way I ended this chapter but I had to somewhere so that way I could move on so I can get to the part where they turn 14 then 16 when they start to find mates! And then you would have been able to find out how one girl gets another pregnant! And there is going to be some yaoi in the next chapter. Between who? Idk. Then you will see more how a vixen submissive acts when in heat and trying to seduce another. And about how it is very difficult to get a vixen as a mate cause they are verrrrry picky! The next chapter will be when they are 14.

Layne: Was it really~ necessary to explain all that?

Haru: Yes! Cause then it gets the readers more interested to read it! Of and as long as there is one person who wants to read it I will continue after the 2nd chapter is up which should be~ next Thursday…maybe. I just like writing *shrugs shoulders*

Layne: well good for you sport! Now let's sign off

Haru/Layne: Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Mating 101

**Chapter 2:**

**Mating 101**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-SLAM, _"Uhhh~" A figure ground from under the plush orange and black comforter. Blond spiky hair peeked out from under the top of the comforter. "Haaahhh~" Naruto yawned stretching from his warm bed. Naruto turned to his right and look at the other lump underneath the comforter. "Sasu-teme" he nudged the lump making it squirm and finally said Ookami poked his head out and sat up. "Morning dobe" Sasuke greeted stretching out, his long clawed fingers flexing a few times. "Don't call me a dobe you teme!" Naruto shouted back. There was a quick nock on the door and Kyuubi pocked his head in. "Morning boys! So anything yall want for breakfast? Moms cooking" "Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, Kyuubi and Sasuke sweatdropped and thought together 'Saw that coming'. Naruto jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, "Let me take a shower first and I will be right down!" and with that he closed the door.

Kyuubi turned to Sasuke with a glare firmly on his face. "Oi! Sasuke you didn't do anything to Naruto last night while you slept over right?" Sasuke turned to him with a blank expression and said "No I didn't do anything to him…yet" he finished with a smirk on his face. "Why you-"Kyuubi started with fire in his crimson eyes but was interrupted by Nitachi hugging him from behind calming him down and pulling him out of the room. Kyuubi turned around to glare at Sasuke one final time and then left the room.

**(Naruto's POV!)**

Naruto walked into the room and locked the door behind him. He walked over to his over sized tub that looked like a mini swimming pool; he turned on the faucet and let the warm water run out into the tub. Said blonde walked back over in front of his sink and began to undress. After he was in nothing but his boy-short undies (courtesy of Deidara) he looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. To say he didn't like what he saw was an understatement. He was 5'1 with a thin frame, curves, a round yet handsome-cute- face that people loved to look and coo over, and the worst part was…his nipples where a girly pink.

'I mean come ON! Seriously! What 15yr old boy had pink nipples! That's a chick thing! And why do I have to be so short? Narra's taller than me and she's only 13! What kind of 13yr old is 5'6! Nitachi-nii said that I'm most likely going to be a submissive. But I don't wanna! Being a submissive means that I'm gonna one day have to submit to sum guy! And the worst part is that it just may be one of my friends! Oh this is terrible! 'Naruto throws his hands up in the air in an annoyed fashion and went over to his quickly filling tub. 'Oh well. Just gonna have to make the best of it' he sighed and got into the tub not knowing that today was a good day to stay home sick.

**Time skip! At school 1****st****prd.**

As the bell rang everyone got into their seats waiting for their teacher Iruka to start the lesson. "Alright, class, today is finally the day. Today is the day you will be splitting into two groups-dominants in one submissives in the other- so you can finally get your 1st _Mating 101 _class! Now will all the submissives plz follow me and the dominants stay here and wait for your teacher" Iruka said. The submissives got up and started to walk out the door. Naruto-reluctantly- got up and started making his way to the door, and when he came outside there was Deidara, Nitachi, Itachi, Hidan, Konan, and Narra standing outside in the hall.

"Hey guys, what are yall doing here?" Naruto greeted/asked them. "We're taking the class with up Naru-baby!" Narra answered with a small salute to him, her yellow eyes shining with anticipation. "Well what the hell are you waiting for fuckers? Let's go!" Hidan yelled at them.

Hidan is one of Itachi's friends that he met when they all came to highschool. Hidan had slicked back white hair (AN: I know its silver but for some reason I think he looks better with white hair) and dark magenta eyes. He never wore a shirt, the only thing on his chest was a Jashin symbol-an upside down triangle in a circle- , Jashin is the god his clan worships. He belongs to a bird clan so if you were to have him turn around you would see white wings on his back that fell down completely and slightly grazed the floor looking like a cape that starts from in between his shoulder blades. "Come on people let's not laze around in the hall, to the next room please" Iruka ushered everyone in the next room for the class to start.

**Time Skip! Everyone is in the class room and seated!**

"Ok class first I would like to welcome you to _Mating 101_! First I bet you are all wondering why some people who are years older than you are in here right?-few head nods- Well there is a set amount of time in which a person goes into heat, that time is between the ages of 16 and 20. No person will always into heat at 16, it varies from species. Most breeds do go into heat at this time but some are different, such as Snakes, Birds, and Bunnies. They go into heat as early as 14-some gasps and strange glances to Narra and Hidan- they are really the only ones whose heat time is different than all the others. Now let's go to a more funner subject-dramatic pause!-….Dominants!" the whole class cheers, this is the stuff they really wanted to know.

"Know let's start off with me telling you what a dominant does during mating season, it's easy to tell when a dominant-or a submissive- is going to be in heat that year. A few months before mating season begins dominants start acting differently, for starters, they start dressing sexier to show off how handsome or beautiful they are and start to get more aggressive with each other. Some dominants will fight with others in front of the mate that they wish to have. By doing this they show strength, courage, and bravery. They will also show their softer side-but only in front of the mate they wish to have- so said submissive can see that they are loving and caring and will be grate protectors for not only you but your cubs as well. They also release a pheromone that attracts submissives to them and there is one rule that goes for all dominants, the stronger the scent, the stronger the dominant. Ok let's go through the list of best dominants that go into different categories, and here to tell you about it is our schools science teacher Orochimaru" (AN: Ok I know what some of you are thinking 'WTF! Orochimaru! Isn't he supposed to be bad?' Well in my story he isn't 'because I am actually an Oro-fan -sorry Oro-haters- and in my story he doesn't look disgusting like in the manga, just imagine him in his kid form but tan and slightly older looking I may be putting a pic I found that looks as how I would imagine him on DA I will be putting the web address on here when I find the time).

As if on cue the door opened and in came Orochimaru. He is a man of 5'1, long waist length black hair, and dark purple around his eyes and tan skin, he-like Narra and Layne- had random patches of black snake scales on him. He was-as you can guess- a snake demon. "Ohiyo Oro-jii!" Narra yelled at her uncle waving her slightly (AN: BWAHAHA! Didn't see that coming did you! No! of course you didn't!) scaled hand at him. "Hello Narra-chan, Garra-kun" he greeted to his niece and nephew, Garra gave him a nod in greeting and then went back to taking notes. "Now let's go down that list shall we'-takes out paper with the list-'Ok let's start off with demons that are the strongest-usually- and that is wolf, snake, fox, water, and scorpion demons. The most possessive are wolf demons, the most protective are snakes, the most affectionate are scorpions and foxes, and the best hunters are water demons. And these traits also vary considering the demons personality. So with that done, any Orochimaru looked out at the submissives to see if they had any questions and several hands came up.

"Ok let's start with the pink bunny in the front" Orochimaru addressed Sakura. Said pinkette but down her hand and began her question, "Orochimaru-sensei, please tell us what demon dominants are the best and sexiest in bed" she asked making Iruka blush and some of the other submissives to give her disapproving looks-though they wanted to know to- only leaving Orochimaru unfazed by the girls question, 'There's one every year' he thought to himself with a mental sigh and answering her question. "Well sakura when I was around your age I had many suitors so I have been with every type of demon at least twice'- some of the submissives gasped and leaned forward, ready to soak up the information-'And I would have to say that the best in bed are wolfs, mainly because they are wild and rough which is how I like it but it can also vary from submissive-to-submissive depending on how they like it"

"Well in that case its decided, Sasuke-kun will defiantly be my mate!" she stated with determination in her voice. Nitachi snorted, "Ha! I wouldn't let you be my sister-in-law if my life depended on it" he said in an it-aint-gonna-happen-bitch-so-get-over-it voice. Sakura didn't talk back 'cause she knew the punishment for talking back to one of the Uchiha twins. "So…anywise let's get back to the questions" Orochimaru hurriedly said trying to cover up the tension that was in the room. Plenty of submissive hands shot up to have their questions be answered. So while we leave Orochimaru to answer questions lets go see how the dominants are doing.

**Other room with the dominants! Sasukes POV**

We find our favorite duck ass sitting in between his two best friends (besides Naruto of course) Juugo a large, well built bear demon with spiky orange hair and orange eyes, he's a man a little words unlike the his other friend Suigetsu. Suigetsu is a water demon and also Kisame's younger brother, who is the polar opposite in looks. Unlike Kisame, Suigetsu has white hair and tan skin along with amethyst eyes. The only thing the brothers had in common was that they had cheerful personalities along with sharp teeth. Sasuke looked at Suigetsu with a twitch in his eyebrow,

'Dose this guy really~ needs to talk THAT much! I mean not even Naruto talks that much and he's a dobe!' the annoyed wolf ranted in his head. Before he could tell Suigetsu to shut up the door to the classroom opened and in came none other than the supper pervert Jiraiya. He is a gorilla demon with long silver hair tied together in the back and two red lines going down the corners of his eyes. "Alright settle down you brats! Today I will be telling you what to do and what not to do when getting a mate now-" Sasuke tuned the rest out considering he already knew what to do to seduce a certain spiky haired, whiskered, blue eyed kitsune, so with that thought he let his thoughts wonder to fantasies about said vixen.

**Sasukes fantasy! **

Sasuke was in his bedroom with its navy blue was, black carpet, and four-poster king sized bed. On said bed was Naruto, he was wearing a simple orange yukata with a pink obi that was hanging loosely on him. His long spiky hair was spread out around him like sun rays. He was lying on his back with his arms on either side of him; he was breathing heavily with a thin layer of seat on his skin. Naruto reached out to Sasuke and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and tugged him to him in a heated kiss, both fighting for dominance. When Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance it was easily granted. Sasuke slowly pushed Naruto down on the bed without breaking the kiss. He started to make his way down the blonde's neck nipping on his way down. "Sa-Sasuke! Ah kami that feels good" Naruto moaned into Sasukes ear only fueling the ookami's lust for him.

Sasuke started to make his way down to make his way down to Naruto's chest, leaving hickeys in his wake. When he made it down to one pink nipple he took it in his mouth and sucked and nibbled on it. Naruto gasped and moaned at the treatment he was getting "Ahh~ Sasu-ke! Hard please" Naruto moaned wantonly, complying to his loves wish Sasuke sucked harder and nibbled on the hard bud making Naruto pant more, he then started to travel down further, nipping and biting here and there until he reached his prize. Wanting to taste his love as soon as possible to his loves entire length into his mouth and began to suck. "Ahhh nuh ghh ahh s-s-sas-u-keee!~" Naruto cried as he got sucked off. Sasuke smirked around his loves member and gave one last hard suck and Naruto came hard in his awaiting mouth. After milking the last of his loves juices Sasuke put three of his fingers into his mouth and put some of Naruto's left over cum that was in his mouth to coat his fingers.

Once he deemed them lubed he took them out and spread a stilled dazed Naruto's legs apart and looked down at his (Naruto's) puckered pink entrance with lust. He pushed in one lubed finger and upon hearing Naruto gasp in surprise he lent up and quickly kissed him to distract Naruto while he stretched him. The vixen reached his clawed hands up and tangled them in silky raven hair. After deciding that he could add another finger he slid another in and began to scissor Naruto's heat. Said blonde had a sharp intake of breath that dissolved into a moan of pleasure that distracted him from the third finger. Deeming Naruto stretched enough Sasuke withdrew his fingers earning a whine of disappointment from the fox only for it to turn into a gasp oh anticipation when he saw that the dominant was about to mount him.

Sasuke was about to enter him when- "OI BRAT! STOP DAYDREAMING AND PAY ATTENTION I'M GIVING VALUABLE INFORMATION HERE!" Jiraiya screamed in his ear making him jump in his seat. He looked up to see the gorilla right in front of him and he couldn't help thinking 'This is gonna be a long~ class'

**Few days later in Naruto's room!**

Naruto was standing in his walk in closet looking at all his clothes in disgust. He picked up a pair of baggy jeans holding by the tips of his fingers like it was a dirty sock. 'Did I seriously wear this stuff!' Naruto thought to himself in disbelief. He couldn't take what he saw and ran into his room and grabbed his orange cell phone on his bed and dialed a number he knew by heart. The phone rang twice and a Narra's voice came through _"Hey kit! What's up?"_ "Narra I just went through my closet and I am disgusted with myself! Call the other submissives. It's time for some sexy shopping" he couldn't see it but he was pretty positive that Narra was smirking though the phone, _"What a coincidence I was just thinking the same thing" _"Good, on Monday we give the boys a show they won't soon forget. See you and the others in 10? _"Bet on it" _and with a snap Naruto closed his phone, plans going through his head already.

**TBC…**

Haru: I like the way this came out

Layne: Me too, though I wasn't in it

Haru: don't worry you will next chapter. Oh and to thoughs who have subscribed and commented on my story so far thank you! I didn't even think I would get 1 subscription in the 1st 24hrs!

Layne: Just goes to show how good you are so far so let's sign off I want some strawberry short cake

Haru/Layne: Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3: The Game Begins

**Chapter 3:**

**The Game Begins**

**Sasuke's POV**

It was Monday and to say Sasuke wasn't happy was an understatement. Oh, Sasuke wasn't unhappy. He was furious. He hadn't seen Naruto all weekend, and when he called his cell phone all he got was the voice message. And to make matters worse when he asked his brothers about it all they did was poke him on the nose(Nitachi) and forehead(Itachi) and say "Foolish little brother".

And then when he asked Kyuubi about it he didn't know what they were up to either. Apparently Naruto, Deidara, Nitachi, Itachi, Narra, Garra, Konan, and Hidan have been avoiding the rest of them all weekend. Currently him, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu a Siberian husky, Kyuubi, Layne, Pein-Naruto's and Kyuubi's elder cousin- and Lee were sitting at the front of the school in the grass waiting for the others.

"So what _do_ you think our youthful friends were doing this weekend?" Lee asked to the group. "Maybe they're planning a surprise for us" Kisame suggested, "Who knows? All I know is that the brat better reply to my text before I-"Sasori was cut off as his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and opened it, "It's from Deidara!" he said loudly, getting the whole groups attention. "What's it say, what's it say?" Pein urged. "It says, turn around, you'll all, be in, for a surprise!" they did what the text said and turned around to only stop and stare at what they say…..

**CLIFFHANGER!...Nah just kidden! Go ahead!**

All eight submissives lined up in a row. At the far right was Konan with a white with blue lace designs here and there long sleeved dress that had the sleeves flare out at the bottom. On the sides of her torso where long slits that went all the way up to her rib-cage, the front was a low cut V that went all the way down to her to her belly-button with white criss-crossing strings going down her chest. The dress went down to her mid thigh so it was pretty short, with blue heels on her feet.

On the far left was Hidan with a purple sweater that ended just 2in below his nipples-which you could see through the sweater if you look closely-which Kakuzu just so happened to be doing- purple shorts that had the first part of it flipped up one making the shorts only go to 1/3 of his thigh. He had two white belts with silver studs criss-crossing on his hips along with a purple mesh undershirt that started from the top of his shorts and only went an inch above his belly button. He had his hair not gelled back but instead it was down with half of his bang going just half way over his left eye and the rest held back by purple criss-crossing hair pins. To complete the look he had on purple ankle boots.

On Hidans left was Nitachi with a black silk handkerchief shirt that wrapped around his neck to keep it from falling forward showing all his shoulders and back. He had black short-shorts with a sparkly silver belt and bangles on his wrist with silver hoop earrings. To finish the look he had silver gladiator-wedges and black sunglasses on his head.

On Nitachis left was Itachi with a black top that dipped low in the front and bagged at the bottom of the neck line and connected at the back of his neck, like Nitach his shoulders and back were bare. He had on black skinny jeans, black stiletto pumps, and black sunglasses on.

On Konan's right was Garra wearing an off the shoulder long sleeved blood red mini dress and a brown buckled corset over it. To top it off he had brown knee-high socks and red satin pumps.

On Garra's right was Narra with a tight sleeveless turtle neck green shirt with horizontal claw like marks on the side. She had a cropped red undershirt underneath with 1in straps showing only on her shoulders with red gloves that went to the middle of her forearm. She also had on a red skirt and green thigh-high boots, to complete the look she had her hair up in a gold hair clip that she used to put her hair in a pony-tail.

On her right was Deidara with a black cropped tank top that had the word "Uke" on it in white letters with a sleeveless pink fishnet shirt underneath. He also had on black skinny jeans that had 3in large pink criss-crossing strings going down the side of the jeans with pink belts with black studs criss-crossing over his hips and pink doc-martins with black laces on his feet. But the most surprising thing about Deidara was,

He. Had. His. Hair. DOWN!

The only thing he had in his hair that was up was his fringe which was placed into a large fluffy poof on his head (AN: like the one Miley Cyrus had in her hair on her video "Can't Be Tamed"). Next to Deidara was the one person Sasuke really couldn't take his eyes off of.

Naruto.

He had on VERY short shorts that-like Deidaras- had large 3in wide criss-crossing orange strings with orange suspenders hanging from them. He wore on one leg black and white stripped thigh-highs and on the other was orange and black thigh-high. On his feet he had on black ankle boots along with a loose off the shoulder white and black striped shirt, his hair its normal spikiness but with some knee long strands of hair blowing behind him making his hair look like a cape.

Sasuke was shell-shocked.

'Naruto has always been beautiful, but today he is just, whoa' Sasuke couldn't help but think to himself, but he didn't notice that while he was thinking that the submissives had already come over and sat down with them and Naruto was waving his hand in front of Sasuke's face to get his attention. "Hellooooo! Earth to Uchiha!" Naruto yelled making said ookami snap out of his thoughts and look at the vixen in front of him, 'You can truly say he's a vixen now' Sasuke thought to himself with a mental head nod. "Ok now that I have your attention, it's time to get to class, the bell rang" Naruto stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Realizing this everyone got up to go inside.

**Deidaras POV!**

Kami I know for a fact that this is working un! Danna hasn't taken his eyes off me since I walked into the school yard un! Now to turn on the charm! "Danna~ stop staring~ your making me blush~ un" Deidara wined turning away blushing slightly. Sasori blushes himself and starts stuttering, "I-I'm not staring! It-it's just I-I ne-never seen you w-with your h-hair d-down before b-brat!" Sasori defended himself, rather weakly Deidara might add. Deidara giggles slightly into his hand and turns back to Sasori with a smirk on his face, "What ever you say, Sasori-danna un" Deidara purred, and with a wink of his eye he turned around and began to walk down the hall, swaying his hips in a suggestive manner, making Sasori gulp a little.

**Sasori's POV**

'WHAT THE FUCK! Is Deidara _Trying_ to give me a boner! But I gotta admit the brat looks pretty damn sexy, and he smells nice too, he smells different, almost like he's in-'Sasori stopped in his tracks as the realization hit him. "OH SHIT!" he screamed making Deidara and some people in the hall stop and stare at him. "What's wrong danna un?" Deidara asked, cocking his head to the side cutely.

"Uh…Nothing Dei, you just go to class and I'll be right back ok?" Sasori said urging Deidara toward the classroom. "Alright danna un" Deidara then turns to Sasori with a hand on his hip and a seductive expression on his face. "But hurry back soon, dan-na un" and with that Deidara went into the classroom.

Sasori quickly turned around and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket, sending a forward to seven different numbers, the text reading _"Meet me at the back of the school now! I know what's going on"_ and with that Sasori ran to the back of the school, waiting for the others.

**TBC…**

Haru: Evil aren't I! I left you wondering what's gonna happen next! Sorry for the late update, I've had a serious case of Shikamaru-itus. Symptoms are gazing at clouds for long periods of time, lazing around all day, calling everything troublesome, and just not wanting to do anything in general. Oh and srry that this chapter is kinda short.

Layne: Can't wait till the next chapter when Sakura gets bitch slapped!

Haru: DUDE! You just gave the best part away!

Layne: 0x0… whoops, sorry

Haru: Oh well, aint nuthen we can do about it now let's just sign off

Haru/Layne: Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4: Their In What!

**Chapter 4:**

**Their In What!**

**Kisame's POV**

We currently find our favorite shark in class sitting at his desk reading a book. "Ohayo, Kisame-san" a voice purred above his head. Kisame looked up only to see the person that annoyed him the most. Tayuya. "What do you want Tayuya?" Kisame said annoyed. "Well~ I was just thinking that maybe me and you could get together after school to-""No thanks" Kisame cut her off. "But-"she was about to start again but a smooth voice came to stop her.

"I believe he said no Tayuya" Itachi said coming to stand on Kisame's right with a pale hand on his shoulder, making Kisame blush at the closeness. The blush, of course, didn't slip from Tayuya's sight and she immediately became furious 'How dare that bastard touch MY Kisame!' she thought to herself. "I don't believe I was speaking to you Uchiha!" she snapped back, "Well Kisame is someone Very~ close to me'-and to emphasize this he moved himself closer to Kisame making his blush deepen-'And I would hate to see him go out with someone he obviously doesn't like" Itachi replied calmly.

"And who ever said he didn't like me?" Tayuya asked crossing her arms over her-flat might Itachi add- chest. "I believe me and him both did" Itachi said with a smirk on his pale face. "That isn't true! Right Kisame-san" Tayuya said turning to Kisame with hopeful eyes. "Well-" Kisame started but was interrupted by his cell phone buzzing 'Saved by the buzz!'. After reading the text from Sasori he quickly got up from his seat and turned to Itachi and said "Itachi I'll be right back Sasori wants to talk to me" acting upon instinct Kisame leaned down and kissed Itachi on the cheek, then he quickly ran out the room with a blush still on his face.

**Let's Do A Quick Itachi POV!**

Itachi watched Kisame run out the room with his hand on his cheek were Kisame just kissed him. If Itachi had a mirror in front of him was positive that his face was pink. Tayuya-after getting over her shock- turned to Itachi with a sneer on her face, "What the heel was that!" Tayuya yelled at Itachi. "I don't know but I hope it happens again" Itachi said in a dreamy voice, he then realized that everyone in the room was staring at him. Itachi couldn't blame them; it's not every day that you see someone so boldly kissing him on the cheek.

**Back With Kisame**

Kisame couldn't believe what he just did. 'I did _not_ just kiss Itachi on the cheek!' Kisame thought while running to the back of the school. He stopped running when he came to a door at the back of the gymnasium that read **'EXIT'**. He opened the door to find Sasori and all the other dominants outside waiting for him.

"Ok Sasori, now that we are all here will you please tell us what the hell is going on with the others?" Pein asked Sasori. "Well" Sasori started "have you noticed that all of them happen to be wearing MUCH more reviling clothing?'-Collective head nods-'And that they happen to be getting a little touchier feely lately?'-More head nods-'AND that they have been smelling REALLY good lately?'-More nods-"Put it all together and what do you get?" Sasori asked the group.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Face palm.

Sasori couldn't help but face palm himself at the others stupidity; he then turned to Pein hopping the next hint will give it away. "Pein what is today?" Sasori asked, "September 19th, why do you ask?" "What comes one month from today that only happens once a year" Sasori asked, hoping he gets the point. "Naruto's birthday" Pein replied easily. Again, Sasori faced palmed himself. "No you dunnder-head! I mean after Naruto's birthday! Which is on the 10th!" Sasori pleaded hoping he would get it. "Oh, mating season" Pein replied.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Ding!

You could literally see the light bulb go on atop of Pein's head who immediately paled as he realized what was going on. "Oh shit" Pein whispered. "What the hell is going on? Will you be oh-so-kind as to tell the rest of us?" Sasuke asked, his ears twitching in annoyance. Sasori turned to the rest with a straight face, "Their all going into heat".

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"**THEIR IN WHAT!"**

**Three Weeks from then in Kisame's POV**

To say it's been a long three weeks is an understatement. 'Not only did I have to deal with the oncoming advances from not only Itachi and Tayuya but other submissives to, and to make matters worse Tayuya and her parents came to my house last week for a little visit'.

**Flashback, last week.**

Kisame was in the Hoshigaki's family game room with his brother playing on their Wii system when their mother came in, "Kisa-chan, me and your father would like to speak with you for a moment" Kisame's mother Umi asked with her mouth in a tight line and her eyebrows furrowed, now don't get her wrong Umi is a very kind and laid back person so the only time she gets that face is when something is bothering her. "Coming mother" Kisame sighed getting up, "Ohh~ you're in trouble~" Suigetsu teased. "Shut up Akachan no same" Kisame teased back, making Suigetsu pout, not liking being called a baby shark.

Kisame followed his mother into the library where he found his father, Aiiro, a brunette man and a red haired women and…Tayuya? 'What the hell is going on' Kisame thought to himself. He went and sat next to his father who had a grim expression on his face. "Kisame, this is Mr. and Mrs. Anteropu, their here because they want you to get married to their daughter Tayuya"

"Wait! You mean, like, an arranged marriage?" "Yes" his father replied, "But, we wanted to get you opinion on it because we want it to be on your own will if you want to go through with this" Umi said from behind him, and he couldn't help but think 'Thank Kami for parents who know you have a crush on someone else!', in front of him Mrs. Anteropu scoffed at the idea,

"Their decision? It is based on the parents decision who is worthy of mating with their child, and we believe that Kisame and Tayuya are perfect for each other!", "Well we believe that our children should chose for themselves, so what do you say, Kisame" Aiiro looked to him. "I say that I'm sorry but I don't wish to marry your daughter" and with that Kisame got up and made his way outside, but not before seeing the hurt look on Tayuya's face.

**End of Flashback! **

'I'm sorry I had to do it but I just don't feel anything for Tayuya, for the whole female population for crying out loud!' Kisame ranted to himself as he walked through the doors to the cafeteria. He scanned the tables until he found Itachi and the others sitting at their usual table. He was about to make his way over when someone grabbed his arm to stop him, "Gogo, Kisame-san" Tayuya said next to him.

Kisame gave an annoyed sigh and looked up to see that Itachi was looking at them, glaring at Tayuya. He turned to Tayuya only to stop short when he saw her. Instead of her usual tom-boy outfit she had on a pretty reddish-pink spaghetti strapped dress with matching flats along with her red hair pulled up into a ponytail. A surprising thing was that she wasn't wearing her weird hat, like usual, showing her antelope horns. 'Wow, she looks kinda pretty' Kisame couldn't help but think to himself.

"Is there something you need, Tayuya?" Kisame asked her. "Actually, I would like for you to give me one more chance at becoming your mate" she asked shyly. "Well, Tayuya, I-I don't know what to say" Kisame answered. Tayuya in turn wrapped her arms around Kisame's neck and leaned in close and whispered to Kisame "Then don't say anything" and with that she kissed the shark. (AN: OH. NO. SHE. DIDNT!)

**Itachi's POV**

Itachi sat at the table with the others tapping his stiletto heeled foot in impactions. 'Were the hell is Kisame?' and as if on cue Kisame walked through the door looking around until he spotted Itachi. He began to walk over until a hand stopped him. 'Who the hell dares to stop Kisame from coming to me?' Itachi thought with venom in his voice that only increased as he realized that it was Tayuya that had stopped his Kisame. Yes his. He watched as Kisame turned to Tayuya about to tell her to get lost but he stopped short when he looked at her.

'What the fuck! Why are you pausing? Just because she's wearing a dress doesn't mean you're supposed to pause!' Itachi yelled in his head. He saw Tayuya say something that seemed hopeful and watched as Kisame seemed to stutter on his words not knowing what to say. He then watched as Tayuya wrapped her arms around Kisame's neck and whispers something to him then she kissed him.

Wait A Second, She WHAT!

Itachis mouth dropped open as he watched Tayuya kiss Kisame.

Oh. Hell. No

Suddenly Itachi started to see red. His inner demon roared with fury, Oh wait, that was him. Driven by his anger Itachi jumped over the table and ran at Tayuya, sharingan spinning wildly, and punched her in her right cheek sending her flying into the wall. He ran over to her, picking her up by her now ruined red dress he brought her face close to his and yelled in a very dangerous and threatening voice "KEEP YOUR LIPS OFF OF MY MAN BITCH!" he then through her across the cafeteria making her slam into the other wall with a sickening crack as some of her bones broke.

Before Itachi had a chance to run at the now unconscious antelope Kisame wrapped Itachi in his arms from behind to restrain him, whispering calming words into his ear. After a while he finally calmed down enough to look around to see the destruction he had created in his fury. He turned to Kisame with tears in his eyes "Kisame, I-I don't know what came over me, watashi wa watashi o yurushite kudasai gomen'nasai" and with that Itachi fainted.

**In Itachis dreams**

Itachi found himself in a green field full of flowers sitting under a sakura tree in a white flower child dress with Kisame lying down with his head in his lap. He was running his fingers through the soft blue hair as Kisame talked to him about random things. But his attention was drawn back to Kisame when he said "So what do you think we should name them, 'Tachi-chan", "Name what Kisame-kun?" Itachi asked confused making Kisame chuckle. "Them, our children" Kisame said as he nuzzled Itachis stomach lovingly, which he just noticed had a slight bump on it under the white dress. "I think their gonna be two girls, what do you think?" Kisame looked up at Itachi as he said the last part. "Well I think their gonna-"but Itachi was cut short as he felt his real body be jostled out of his dream by strong hands.

He turned his head to see Kisame staring at him with worried eyes, "Itachi-kun, are you ok?" Kisame asked, worry lacing his voice. "Kisame, wha-what happened?" Itachi asked. "Well, we were in the cafeteria and you saw Tayuya kiss me and you went off on her" Kisame summarized. Upon hearing that all of the memories from what happened came flooding back making Itachi hang his head in shame. "Oh Kami I can't believe I did that" Itachi groaned. There was silence for a minute till Kisame said "So, I'm your man apparently" making Itachi blush 20 different shades of red from the memory of what he said.

"I-I-I wa-was j-j-j-just um…" Itachi stuttered trying to find the words to say before Kisame stopped him with a raise of his hand. "Stop Itachi, actually there was something I have been meaning to ask you for a while now" Kisame then proceeded to take Itachis hand in his and looked him straight in the eye. "Itachi Uchiha, will you agree to become my lifelong mate" Kisame asked with hope filled eyes. Itachi gashed, 'Did he just say what I thought he just said' "Kisame, are you serious?" Itachi asked hoping this wasn't some sick joke, 'cause if it was Kisame's gonna die painfully and slowly.

"This is the most serious I've ever been in my entire life, so Itachi, waddya say?" the bluenette asked. After a second a big smile spread across Itachis face, so big it looked like his face would split in two, he then jumped on Kisame making them fall to the ground with Itachi kissing Kisame all over his face, "YES YES OH KAMI YES!" Itachi yelled making Kisame smile with them both thinking, 'Finally, my greatest dream has come true!'

**TBC…**

Haru: BWAHAHA! Instead of Sakura getting here ass kicked I had it be someone else! Mainly 'cause I wanted to focus on KisaIta in this chapter so it would have made no since if I had it be Sakura, BUT! I will make it happen next chapter, that, is a promise.

Layne: It better be. Do you know how long I was looking forward to that?

Haru: Oh quit your whinnying since you ARE the one who gave it away baka! Oh and P.S- I might be updating a little slower this week then usual cause I got school, but I should be having 2 chapters up by next week since on Thursday and Friday its only half days but during the holiday break it might slow down a little to cause I'm gonna be with my family. So with that said~

Haru/Layne: Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5: Freak The Freak Out

**Chapter 5:**

**Freak the Freak Out**

"I knew that Itachi would freak the freak out (AN: Love that song!) If someone was to ever kiss Kisame but I didn't think he would go all cavemen over it, you wouldn't even think he was a Uchiha with kind of reaction!" Sakura gossiped to her friends while they were walking down the hall, right past Deidara who was with Sasori at the water fountain.

"Excuse me? What did you just say pinky" Deidara said in disbelief at what she had just said about Itachi, Sakura turned to Deidara with a sneer on her face 'Just Deidara aye? This kitsune I _know_ I can take on' she thought to herself with confidence. "You heard me slut" Sakura replied, "Oh you did NOT just call me a slut!" Deidara roared. "Oh yes I did! I called you a whore, W-H-O-"

SMACK!

Deidara had slapped her.

A slap heard around the school.

Sakura flied backwards as the impact from Deidara's slap caused her to smash into the far wall. Deidara stood there, hand still in the air but now his nails where longer, sharper. His face had the three whisker marks that his cousins boar, his eyes had bleed out from their normal sapphire blue to blood red with the pupils as slits, behind Deidara his big, bushy blonde tail was now split into four tails, one more and he would have turned into his true demon form that runs through every member of his family, the _Great Nine-Tailed Kitsune_ demon. Sakura cowered in fear, never since she's known him has she ever seen the friendly energetic blonde so furious.

"**Never again, don't you ever, speak ill of me and my pack mates again!" **Deidara growled his voice more deep within his four-tailed form, **"Know your place, rabbit" **the blonde spat out at the frightened pinkette, and he turned on his heels and stalked off, slowly calming down as he walked. Sasori started at him in shock, then turned to Sakura, 'Though the bitch deserved it Dei didn't have to go all four-tails on her' Sasori thought to himself.

He turned around and started to walk towards were Deidara had run off too. He couldn't see where he went so he had to rely on his since of smell to find him. He followed his nose to outside under the sakura tree in the back gardens of the school. Sasori walked up to the blonde and sat down next to him. "You ok brat?" Sasori asked, at little concerned. "Ya, I'm ok… it's just, I got so, mad un. That pink bitch had no right to say that about Itachi! And she defiantly had NO to call me a slut un!" Deidara said kinda quietly, the blonde then looked up to the sky and closed his eyes, the wind blowing his golden hair slightly.

'He looks so beautiful, unsoiled perfection' Sasori thought to himself, mustering up all his courage he gently grabbed Deidara's chin and turned his face towards his. "Dei, there's something important I need to tell you" "What is it, Danna un?" Deidara asked, slightly confused. "Deidara Uzumaki, will you do me the honor of becoming my lifelong mate?" Sasori asked scared of what the answer might be.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Make-out.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was currently sitting in Deidara's bubble gum pink and baby blue colored room with said older blonde sitting across from him on his pink with lots of blue fluffy pillow covered bed. "So then he asked me if I wanted to be his lifelong mate then I kissed him and told him yes!" Deidara squealed out the story as he retold it to Naruto what happened between him and Sasori, "Congrats cuz!" Naruto gushed as he hugged the overly hyper vixen.

"So now everyone in the Akatsuki is with who they are supposed to be with! Now we're just waiting on you and Sasuke!" "Well~ you may not have to wait that long" Naruto said with a sly smirk on his face "Especially after what happened today in school" "Oh tell me what happened! Please please tell me what happened!" Deidara said, jumping in his seat with excitement. "Ok well this is what happened" Naruto started as we go to a flash back.

**Flashback! Earlier in the hall! **

Naruto and Sasuke were walking down the hallway in school 20min after the final bell had rung and they were currently having one of their silly mini augments. "How many times do I have to tell you dobe? Ramen has no nutrition at all!" Sasuke said as he glared at his friend/love/rival. "And how many times do I have to tell you it _dose _Sasu-teme!", not paying attention Naruto did notice that there was a piece of paper on the ground and slipped right on it with Sasuke having to catch him so he didn't fall. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and held him close to his chest so the fox wouldn't slip. Naruto had his head on Sasuke's shoulder with his face in his(Sasuke's) neck; Naruto breathed in once and smelled the most intoxicating scent that he has ever come upon.

'Oh kami this smells good!' Naruto thought as he leaned in more into Sasuke's neck, becoming aroused. "Oi dobe! What are yo-"the wolf started but was cut off as he smelled the fox's arousal, becoming aroused himself. He lifted Naruto's head towards his and started to kiss him, biting Naruto's lip for entrance which was granted without struggle. The mesu gitsune pressed his body closer to Sasuke's as he felt himself moan in ecstasy as his tongue swirled and slide across Sasuke's.

Sasuke slid his hand down Naruto's back and into the blonds low riding tight black jeans; he then slid his hand in between Naruto's tight ass and made his way to the blond's entrance already wet and waiting for him. He plunged his middle finger deep into Naruto's heat, pumping in and out. "Ahh~ Sa-sas-u-ke~! Oh kami harder!" Naruto moaned/yelled as he was being penetrated, Naruto, feeling the need to pleasure the dominant as well, reached his hand down and started message Sasuke's manhood. "Mmmm~ Naruto" Sasuke moaned as he put in his third finger making Naruto stretch more.

"Sasuke I-" "WHAT THE HELL!" a familiar voice yelled from down the hall. Both boys separated quickly, Sasuke taking his hands out from Naruto's heat and Naruto taking his hand off of Sasuke's dick, they both paled as they say just _who_ was standing there.

Lady Tsunade.

Who is the principle of their school.

Who is also Naruto's grandmother.

Oh shit.

**Flashback over!**

Deidara sat there staring at his cousin, jaw hung slack as he heard the last part of what the younger blonde just said. "Oh. My. Fucken. Kami. She caught you, AND YOU TWO ARENT IN MAJOR TROUBLE!" Deidara asked as he wailed the last part. "Well you see, she understood that it's getting further close to our heat so she let us off with a warning not to get to excited especially when we're in school" Naruto stated in a mater-off-fact- tone.

"You lucky bastard, oh well, anywise do you wanna stay for later when me and 'Sori-No-Danna tell my parents that we're gonna be mates? Please 'coz I kinda need the moral support" Deidara asked, getting off the bed to brush his hair. "Sure, when's he gonna be here?" "In about five minutes" the vixen said coming out of his bathroom that he went into to get dressed, "So let's go down and wait for him to get here" "Whatever floats your boat" Naruto said jumping off of Deidaras bed and heading with him downstairs.

**Little while later, Dei's POV!**

Deidara sat on the couch with his Danna sitting next to him and Naruto on the other side of Sasori. His mother Ai sat across from him with his father Hotto sitting next to her, glaring at Sasori. His father never liked Sasori 'coz he always thought that Danna would take me away from him, he has a real big 'little adorable son' complex.

"So, what is so important that you had to have me, your father, Sasori, and Naruto here?" Ai started, wanting to know what was so important. "Well" Sasori started "I have come here to ask for your permission to mate with your son"

"Yes!" "No!" Ai and Hotto yelled at the same time. Ai looked at her husband in disbelief while said husband looked like he wanted to rip Sasori's tail off.

Oh this was gonna be a long~ night.

**TBC...**

Haru: Hope you like it! Srry I didn't update sooner I was really busy 'coz on Monday I had a lot of homework thanks to my teachers then on Tuesday I had an orchestra concert-I play junior varsity violin- then Wednesday was family night so this was the only day I could type, oh and I hope you like the lemon scene!

Layne: Can we just sign of already I got strawberry shortcakes to eat yo!

Haru: Ya ya whatever you say

Haru/Layne: Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 6: The Hideout

**Chapter 6:**

**The Hideout**

Deidara and Naruto were currently in Narutos kitchen with their mothers sitting in front of them. "Ok we can finally have this talk with you now that your father is letting you mate with Sasori, after I kicked his ass of course" Ai said with a giggle, twirling her red hair on her right index finger making Deidara, Naruto, and Kushina sweatdrop.

"Ok~ now moving on! So today me and Ai are gonna tell you about an Uzumaki submissive family tradition that has been done to every submissive since the very first Uzumaki's, and that is-'dramatic pause'-the Hideout!" Kushina said throwing her hands up in the air at the end of her statement. "The hideout?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side (AN: Am I the only one who thinks that sounds dirty?).

"Yes the hideout, it's a cave that every submissive is given that is hidden in the _Kobi no Mori-_Mating woods- were their mate has to find their cave before another dominant dose and claims them for themselves or they just get you pregnant and walk away to pass on their DNA without the commitment.

This boys, his a danger to all submissives but since we have laws about that sort of thing it happens less often because they find the father of the child and make him/her take responsibility or run the risk of going to jail.

But there are some rules you must follow like you can't tell the mate you wish to have were the cave is, all you can do is give him a hint on the location and if they are not good enough to find you then they weren't worth a vixen's time and mating rights, now here are maps to the locations of the caves you shall be using for the mating, have fun and good luck" Kushina said as her and her sister got up and walked out of the room chatting about cute grandchildren.

**Friday lunch with the submissives, 2days till mating!**

"So that's why Naruto and I will be in caves already waiting for Danna and Sasuke un" Deidara finished as he retold what his mother and aunt had told him and Naruto. "Our traditions are slightly different, we first run into the _Kobi no Mori _a few minutes before our mate dose then they have to chase and/or find us, it's called _Jikko Kohai___or The Mating Run" Nitachi explained, 'cause Kami knew that Itachi wasn't gonna do it, Just as the dominants walked over to them.

"Gogo 'Tachi-chan" Kisame greeted his mate giving him a peck on the lips only to have Itachi grabbed his(Kisame's) face in between his pale hands and deepen the kiss making it more hot and passionate giving onlookers nosebleeds and/or boners. After a minute Itachi separated his mouth from Kisame's leaving a small string of saliva connecting them together. Itachi stuck out his pink tongue, licking the saliva away and sitting back down in his seat with a blushing Kisame following suit.

"Was that re~ally necessary, Aniki?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow "Of course it was Ototo, we wouldn't want another Tayuya incident now would we?" Itachi replied with an evil smirk on his face. "Well speaking of the bitch, where is she?" Narra asked Itachi, "She's in the hospital; apparently I hurt her so bad that she won't even be able to participate for _Kobi-Ki" _Itachi then shrugged his shoulders with a satisfied grin on his face "I don't know why their making such a big deal out of it, all I did was graze her" Itachi said making everyone sweatdrop and think 'Graze her my ass!'.

Quickly changing the subject Konan asked Garra, "So Garra-Kun, isn't your mother going to mate with her new husband this year?" Garra didn't reply and instead glared at Konan only to have Narra say, "Yeah! Mizuki-Otosan is really cool and I know he's gonna make Mama happy" "How many times do I have to tell you Narra? Mizuki is _**not**_ our father" Garra snapped at his sister with his glare directed at her. "But he's gonna marry Mama so-" "I DON'T CARE!"Garra yelled slamming his hands down on the table and standing up.

"HE ISN'T TEMARI'S FATHER, HE ISNT KONKARUS FATHER, HE ISNT YOUR FATHER AND HE SURE AS HELL ISNT MINE!" Garra then stormed out of the cafeteria with Lee trailing after him trying to calm him down. It was silent for a moment till Deidara asked "He still hasn't gotten over Shukaku's death has he un?" "No, and he still won't accept Mizuki either" Narra answered. Shukaku is Temari's, Konkaru's, Garra's, and Narra's real father; he was murdered two years ago by an unknown person.

And Garra hasn't been the same since.

**TBC…**

Haru: Yes I am aware that the chapter is short but it was all I could get down in short notice and I had to put something to keep yall amused and aslo since this chapter is just a filler till we get to the gud stuff and cause I'm leaving for Louisiana on Wednesday so I had to do Christmas shopping and since I'm pretty sure that none of my family is gonna approve of me watching yaoi and writing it I might not be able to get any typing in dis week witch sucks ass.

To Little-monstr: I can't wait till the mating season to which is gonna happen next chappy! Oh and I was really looking forward to Itachi flippen out!

To DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC: I finally got the chance XD

To XxEviXkittenxX: She didn't just het her ass handed to her she got it on a silver platter!

To xxxwallflowerxxx: Naughty indeed ;3

To dragonfire04: Glad your liken it

To Kichou: Yes that is a very nice chapter!

To Houseki-ShinobuInc: It was hard not to give up but you gotta admit it was pretty funny! Oh and sexy shopping is fun! And who the FUCK would put Tayuya with Shika! Dats just WRONG!

Haru: And I would like to give a special thanks to Lilbakasaru for giving me the inspiration for the hideout part of the story, the chase part, and for giving me the inspiration to write this. I got 3 of my ideas from her story _My One & Only_ which is a perfect story for SasuNaru fans, plz read and review her story so she can update more, ne? X3

Oh and plz review my story more, it gives me writing fuel! And who is Shukaku's murderer? I'll give you a hint, he's the evilest character on Naruto, and no its not sakura.

Haru: Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7: The Heat is On!

**Chapter 7:**

**The Heat is On!**

Naruto lay on his back in a cozy cave somewhere in _Kobi no Mori_ on a mountain of furs kept there to keep him and his mate warm. He was wearing a deep orange and brown mating kimono and nothing else underneath, he's sweating and panting heavily from the feeling that his heat brought, wishing that a certain ookami was here to make him feel better.

**Sasuke's POV**

He could smell him.

The smell drove him to run faster.

The thought of who owned the smell drove his lust.

Sasuke was running in his demon form which was a giant black wolf that was as big as a cow (AN: Lol I compared Sasuke to a cow!). His strong paws thumped against the ground as he tore through the earth with his claws. Sasuke slowed down as he came to the edge of a clearing that was covered in different colors of bright flowers that only intensified in beauty as the full moon shown on them.

The wolf was about to step into the clearing until he saw a figure at the back of the near the entrance to the cave that held his soon-to-be mate in. Sasuke began to growl when he saw who the figure was.

Suigetsu.

'Hadn't that idiot learned his lesson yesterday when he dared to challenge me?'

**Flashback to yesterday!**

All of the dominants in their village were currently at the safe house where they're held until their heat starts…and also so they don't molest the submissives. Sasuke, Sasori, Pein, Kisame, Layne, Kakuzu, Lee, and Kyuubi were currently sitting in the lounge room anticipating the events that would come tomorrow. They were all just sitting there minding their own business when Suigetsu came over and sat down across from Sasuke with a serious expression on his face.

Feeling the threatening aura Sasuke immediately became on guard and looked Suigetsu in the eye. "What do you want _Sakana no Surimi?"_-Fish paste-. Suigetsu looked enraged by the comment the other dominant had just said, "Nothing much _Koinu_, I'm just here to challenge you to a duel" Suigetsu replied with a smirk at what he just called Sasuke, only for it to be flattened when he say that the ookami still remained emotionless. "And what grounds are you basing this duel on?" a crowed was starting to form from the deadly auras that could be felt a mile away.

"On the grounds of who gets to be the chosen as Naruto Uzumaki's mate!" Suigetsu declared. Everyone-except Sasuke of course- gasped. To say that Sasuke didn't see this coming would be a complete lie ; he's seen the suggestive looks that Suigetsu had been throwing Naruto when he thought Sasuke wasn't looking, so he prepared himself for this day. "Fine, as you wish" Sasuke sighed out. He, Suigetsu, and all the other dominants got up and made their way to the arena.

The arena was a place for the dominants to battle out last minute fights for a submissive before the heat began. Once Sasuke and Suigetsu where in the middle of the arena facing each other and having all the other dominants in the stands to bear witness to who won and who loss the fight for the submissive, the fight began.

**Three minutes later!**

Sasuke stood up from his defense position and began to dust himself off as the crowd cheered for him.

He had won the fight.

Suigetsu was currently lying on the floor in a bloody pulp.

Sasuke walked over to Suigetsu and whispered in his ear "Naruto is mine. You stay away from him" after delivering a swift kick to Suigetsus stomach Sasuke walked out of the arena feeling a little more than proud of himself.

**End of Flashback!**

Sasuke watched as Suigetsu walked towards the entrance to the cave. Not being able to take it much longer of this, Sasuke ran out from the surrounding trees and body slammed Suigetsu to the ground, he then turned him on his back with his paws pinning down his arms and legs. "WHO THE FUCK DO YO-" Suigetsu started off but froze in terror when he realized just _who _he was about to tell off.

Not wanting to wait for an excuse as to _why_ he was near Naruto's cave, Sasuke picked Suigetsu up by his shirt with his teeth, spun around a few times for momentum and flinged him over his shoulder making Suigetsu go flying off a good one and a half mile(s) away. Giving a snort a satisfaction Sasuke began to walk towards the entrance of the cave and gave a quick sniff. 'Yep, he's in there' Sasuke thought to himself as he felt himself get excited by the smell of his mate.

Yes his.

He walked through the entrance and stalked low to the ground as he saw the mewling and sweaty kitsune demon ahead of him. He walked forward and began to circle the blonde, never taking his eyes off him and vice versa. Once he deemed himself comfortable enough he sat himself down with his larger body encircling the kitsunes which in turn made Naruto pull himself up close to the wolfs body.

This is what many call the _Ukeire no Wa _or Circle of Acceptance where the dominant has to curl their demon body around their mates and if the submissive curls up to them than that means they accept their proposal to be their mate which is what Naruto just did. Sasuke, being over joyed with Naruto's answer, transformed into his humal form and crawled on top of Naruto.

**Narutos POV!**

Naruto watched as Sasuke crawled over him and planted a sweet and gentle kiss on the blond's lips. 'What the fuck! I don't want sweet and gentle I want hot and steamy damnit!' Naruto yelled in his head. Deciding to take matters into his own hands the vixen put his hands behind Sasukes head and mashed their mouths together. The wolf hesitated for a moment but then got into it as he felt his heat starting to rise in him, 'That's better' Naruto thought as he felt his own heat start to boil in him.

Sasuke then broke the kiss after a minute and started to make his way down the blonds throat, nipping and sucking in different places until he found a place on Naruto's neck that made the blond moan out loud (AN: Mol XD), arching his back as Sasuke continued to nip and suck on the sensitive spots on his neck while grinding their growing erections together. Sasuke started to make his way down Naruto's body, leaving marks all the way down until he reached one of the vixens pink nipples.

Licking his lips slightly Sasuke parted his mouth letting his pink tongue dart out and swirl around Naruto's nipple then taking the whole bud into his wet mouth. "Ah ahhh Sa-Sasuke~" Naruto moaned, his body tingling all over, his heat only making his skin more sensitive to Sasuke's touches. Naruto moaned again as he felt Sasuke start kissing him on his sides and stomach and closed his eyes so he could focus more on the pleasure the dark haired man was giving him.

He gasped when he felt a hot tongue swirling around the head of his penis, lapping at the pre-cum that was oozing out. "Sasu *gasp* st-stop *pant* teasing *moan* me! *mewl*" Naruto tried to get out as he was panting. Sasuke complied with his loves wants and took Narutos erection fully in his mouth and sucking hard while swirling his tongue on the slit. Naruto cried out from the waves of pleasure that came crashing through him, he was in so much ecstasy that he didn't even feel Sasuke slip two fingers into his wet entrance and stretching him out. Sasuke probed around trying to find that one spot that would make Naruto-

"Ahhh~ Sasuke there!" Naruto screamed as his sweat spot was struck.

'Found~ it~" Sasuke singed in his head. Deeming him stretched enough Sasuke took out his fingers and released Naruto's erection from his mouth making Naruto start to growl at him until he saw that Sasuke was about to mount him making his eyes shine with lust and want. Sasuke rubbed his erection against the blond's entrance waiting for an ok from him that he can enter.

Realizing that that the wolf was waiting for his signal the vixen quickly nodded his head yes and cried out as Sasuke sheathed his whole penis into Naruto's arse in one swift motion. Sasuke moaned at the feeling of Naruto's tight heat around him, he pulled out till only the head of his length was in then snapped his hips forward hitting Naruto's sweet spot dead on. "Ahh! Sasuke please harder!" Naruto screamed wanting more of the delicious pleasure.

Finally letting his inner demon take control Sasuke let out a growl and then began to mercilessly pound into the blonds tight heat, 'Oh kami, oh fuck _yes_ this feels so good!' Sasuke moaned in his head. Naruto was in heaven, plain and simple; he didn't think it could get any better until Sasuke reached in between them and began pumping roughly on Naruto's penis in time with his thrust, doubling the pleasure. Sasuke began to thrust franticly as he could feel his climax coming on.

After a few more thrust Naruto came shouting "SASUKEEE~" at the top of his lungs, feeling his loves walls tighten around him pushed him over the edge making him cum deep inside of Naruto. After a few minutes of riding out their orgasm Sasuke pulled out of the blonds arse and grabbed Naruto's discarded kimono to clean off his semen. 'When did I even take this off him?' Sasuke asked himself looking at the now shredded kimono but shrugged it off and continued to clean himself and Naruto.

After that was done Sasuke, grabbed one of the furs lining the ground and pulled it over them and taking Naruto close to his chest. He was about to go to sleep until Naruto poked him in his chest, "What dobe?" Sasuke asked with his eyes still closed. "I want more" Naruto replied, lust clear in his voice. Sasuke's eyes popped open and he looked at Naruto whose eyes were glazed over in lust and a small blush on his face.

Oh this was gonna be a long~ night.

**TBC…**

Haru: and done with this chapter! I personally think it went pretty well, hope you liked the lemon and happy belated Christmas.

To tmmdeathwishraven: I personally don't like Sakura so that's why I made her a bad person cause I needed one and she seemed perfect.

To rath-16: The reason none of the dominants have shown any signs of heat is because they have, I just didn't put it in the story cause im mainly focusing on the submissives

To Alrye: No its not Mizuki or Pein cause they are good people in dis story

To Nanami Loves Sasunaru: No its not Orochimaru cuz I am personally a Oro-fan

To Little-monstr: Yes the mating traditions are cool

Haru: Well plz review and tell me what you think

Layne: An for those of you who aren't subscribed to Haru I would like to tell you that she has a new story up called Akatsuki Women and its pretty funny so if I were you I would read it. Now time to sign off, I want cake.

Haru/Layne: Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8: Milk And Honey

**Chapter 8:**

**Milk And Honey**

Itachi groaned as he rolled over to sling his arm around empty space, the ookami sat up quickly scanning the area of the secluded canopy/meadow him and Kisame have been mating in for the last few days. 'Where is he? He's not here!' Itachi thought, his worry turning into relief when he looked over to the small lake by their little mating sanctuary and saw Kisame get out of it with a fish in his mouth that he just caught.

'Oh thank kami he's all…all _hot_!' Itachi thought to himself when he actually got a good look at said water demon that was-have I mentioned? - Naked and dripping wet. Itachi unknowingly licked his lips at the incredibly sexy sight in front of him, 'Mmmm...Kisame looks _really_ good with his hair wet like that'.

With that thought in mind Itachi got up and walked over to Kisame wrapping his arms around the sharks' neck and nuzzling his face against his. "Ita-koi, are you hungry? We haven't eaten in the last five days because all the mating we've been doing" Kisame asked lovingly, nuzzling the wolf submissive. Itachi gave him a confused look "What do you mean five days?" "Well Itachi we've been in here for about five days now, haven't you noticed?" Kisame asked not being able to believe that he hasn't noticed yet.

Well you couldn't blame wolf, it's kinda hard to remember how many days you've been in one place when all you can think about is your incredibly sexy mate who is constantly pounding into you with that big, thick, hard, really long coc-… oh great, now I'm horny! Concluding that it wasn't his fault and that it's better to blame Kisame, since he _was_ the distraction that caused him to not notice the passing days.

"Well then that means that we only have two more days for mating, so after we eat we need to get back to having sex. I'm starting to get horny again" Itachi then gave Kisame a sexy smirk and sashayed his way over to the pile of fish that was by the edge of the lake.

**The next day with Sasori and Deidara in a cozy cave!**

"SASORI!" Deidara screamed at the top of his lungs as he came all over his and Sasori's chest. "Mmmm, Deidara" the scorpion moaned as he came deep inside of his lover, coating the vixens tight walls with his semen. After a minute he pulled himself out of Deidara and lay next to him and pulled him into his arms, affectionately rubbing the blond's stomach. "Hey danna, do you think I'm pregnant already un?" Deidara asked with excitement lacing his voice at the thought of having his loves litter.

Sasori took a minute to lean his head down and sniff along his loves body for any change in scent. 'Hmm… he smells mostly like me, him, and sex -no surprise there- but there is a change in his scent it smells more like… milk, and… honey? Didn't Jiraiya-pervert say that their scent would change to something like that?' After a minute of thinking it over Sasori turned his muddy brown eyes to Deidara "Brat there is currently a 95% chance that your pregnant, and the other 5% is the off chance that I'm wrong" Sasori said, smiling a little on the inside as he saw the wide smile stretch across his loves face.

"Yatta! I might be pregnant sweet un!" Deidara cheered as he jumped up and did a little happy dance. "Well brat there is still that 5% I was talking about and the only way for us to double check and make sure you are pregnant by the end of this heat is if I sex you up more to better our chance" Sasori said with a lecherous smirk on his face as he pulled a protesting blonde back on his lap for more rigorous activities.

**TBC… **

**Na JK keep readen!**

**Two days later at the hospital with SasuNaru!**

"Come on teme hurry up!" an excited Naruto yelled as he ran down the corridor to get to the hospital room where he would be examined to see if he was carrying or not. "Slow down dobe! I wouldn't want you to exert yourself. And remember its room 14" Sasuke called after his excited lover who immediately dashed off towards the room they were supposed to go to get the exam.

As Sasuke finally got to the room number he walked in to see his everyone else (the other dominants and submissives) and seven doctors -including Tsunade- in the room. "Your both late! Now get your ass on the exam table like the others!" Tsunade barked at Naruto who -out of pure fear- quickly got on the exam table and lifted his shirt so one of the nurses could examine him.

**Time skip, a few minutes after careful looking and calculating!**

"Well after a few minutes of careful looking and calculating" (AN: Didn't I just say that?) "I have concluded that all of you are indeed preggers!" Tsunade announced making the submissives jump for joy -yes that includes Itachi- and the dominants look oh-so-proud of their hard work and dedication to getting their mates pregnant.

Yeah right, they just wanted sex.

"Now now settle down! I'm going to tell you how many and what gender each of you are having" she then turns to Konan and Pein. "Konan and Pein are having a lovely litter of two boys, Kisame and Itachi will be having two girls and same goes for Nitachi and Kyuubi (AN: Their twins! What can ya do). Hidan and Kakuzu are going to be having two boys, Narra and Layne are having a boy and a girl, Deidara and Sasori are having two girls, and -no surprise here- Naruto and Sasuke are having two boys and two girls, now-" "WAIT WHAT!" both Sasuke and Naruto shouted at the same time "We can't be having four kids!" Naruto shouted at Tsunade. "Well believe it kid, your preggers with four little brats, congradu-" she was gonna continue if one very important thing hadn't have happened.

Naruto and Sasuke fainted.

**TBC…**

Haru: Done! Strangely enough it only took me about two hours total to write this yet I have been _really_ and I mean seriously fuck-ass lazy lately that's why the update is late. And also its kinda a filler to…I guess cause I wanted yall to know how many their having and that I have already decided the names and genders cause I've been thinking about how the kids would look, act, and talk for a while now and I must say that their pretty funny! And one of KakuHida's kids are gonna be just funny as hell!

To Kichou: I'm lazy…that's my only excuse -.-'

To kisai chii: Yes, there will be more. There will ALWAYS be more! Well you know as long as I don't get lazy again

To Little-monstr: They were only gonna be in there for a week cuz that's how long the heat last

To DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC: I completely agree! Who dosnt like a good lemon! And thanks for luven the chapter!

To tmmdeathwishraven: Couldn't quit do that cuz I kinda wanted to get to the part when they get pregnant, and also cuz im lazy. If you remember im diagnostic with Shikamaru-itus

To Silvermane1: Very cool!

To mitzie-chan219: I Updated =3

Layne: And another reason she couldn't update faster is because none of you reviewed her new story which she will be updating later and it made her go into her emo corner which is _really_ hard to get her out of. And also she has a new story that shes gonna write called _The Legend of Princess Zaria, _what happens is that Sasori, Itachi, Sasuke, and Nitachi got on a school field trip to Egypt to see the toom of Princess Zaria. And when Sasori finds here crown that has been lost to history for years and the Uchihas go back in time and meet the Princess and well the rest of the summary should explain it *motions to projector*

_Summary: She had beautiful blue eyes, long blonde hair that she only had some of it in a pony-tail. "Ma'am what is your name?" I asked her, "My name is princess Zaria though most call me Deidara, and I am not of women's blood, but of man's" "You're really a guy!" "Yes I am, and I do believe you have my crown. And for finding it I shall give you my hand in marriage" _

Haru: and so yeah that's what happened and please read and review my other story

Haru/Layne: Ja Ne!


	9. Chapter 9: 16 Pairs of Feet Part 1

**Chapter 9:**

**16 Pairs of Feet P1**

**(P.S- If you have any questions about the story PM me) **

Scared shitless.

That is exactly how Naruto Uzumaki felt at this very moment. 'How the hell are me and Sasuke supposed to take care of four kids?' he asked himself as he and Sasuke walked down to the Uzumaki compound. They would have gone to see Sasuke's parents to tell them first since it was closer but, as tradition, you had to tell the submissives family about the pregnancy first.

Naruto was walking in a daze by his mate, trying to figure out what to do with four pups while Sasuke on the other hand couldn't have been happier to have so many pups (Not that he was gonna show it of course), on the inside of his head there were millions of chibi Sasukes having a luau!.

They finally made it to the main house and Naruto gulped, "Um, Sasuke? D-don't you t-think we s-s-should come back la-later?" Naruto asked his voice trembling. "Non-since love, it's not gonna be _that_ hard to tell your parents" Sasuke said as he opened the door and began to walk inside.

Naruto gulped again and walked inside with Sasuke but before he could even enter the living room something came running at him knocking him over. "Oh congratulations Naru-chan! Tsunade already called us and told us the good news! Oh I can't believe it I'm gonna be having four cute grandchildren!" Kushina gushed as she hugged her son half to death.

"Now now Kushi-koi we wouldn't want to suffocate the expecting mother now would we?" Minato asked with a goofy grin on his face as he came out of no were. The red head pouted at her husband but let go of her son who weezed as he got some ait back into his body.

"Oh and Sasuke?" Minato called out to the wolf, "I would like to tell you that if you dare hurt Naruto or the pups I will personally make sure you can never have kids again, understand?" Minato asked with a smile but you could still find the underlined hint of a threat in his voice. Sasuke visibly paled and nodded his head vigorously.

Oh this was gonna be a long three months.

**One month later with SasoDei**

"STUPID DANNA UN!" Deidara screamed as he threw, yet another, _very_ sharp knife at Sasori that was aimed at his crotch. Sasori spread his legs quick enough to miss the deadly weapon. He gave a sigh of relief and began to think quickly, 'Ok so he has aimed one on either side of my head that are now imbedded in the wall, one at my stomach, two at my left arm, and now my crotch? WTH! All I said was that he was getting bigger (**1**) damnit!'.

"Dei-chan! I'm sorry for what I said-" "Oh your gonna be sorry you inconsiderate jerk un!" the blonde yelled back "You think I'm fat and are gonna leave me aren't you?" Deidara sobbed out and then fell to his knees and started cry.

"I-I tho-ght y-y-you loved me un!" "Of course I love you Dei-koi! I'm just saying that you getting bigger is a good thing and that it means the kids are growing which is a good, thing!" the ningyo-shi (**2**) said holding his love in his arms trying to calm him down. "You mean it Sasori-danna un?" Deidara asked, "Of course I mean it! I love you" Sasori said smiling down at his pregnant lover.

"Good, cause if you ever leave me for a sluty bimbo or anyone else, I will cut your dick off to make sure you can't enjoy what you're doing to her what you should be doing to me. Understood?" Deidara asked with a glare that said 'you better say the right thing you ass'

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Kisu!

**Month two with KakuHida**

"_So self-obsessed with my mascara and mistakes_

_Vanity's like a funeral and everyone's at my wake_

_Before I run out a of there's more make-up to apply _

_Dull eyes, stare into valium colored skies_

_I've got a sweet tooth and strawberry youth_

_You wanna be my licorice and misguided truth_

_And right now I'll show you how_

_I'm a beauty killer!"_(**3**)

Kakuzu leaned against the door frame as he watched his little mate filter around their house (courtesy of Hidans mother) singing and cleaning with a smile on his face. Ever since Hidan got preggers he's been in a strangely good and docile mood. 'Just like a good little uke should' Kakuzu thought to himself, after noticing that he was being watched Hidan stopped singing and turned around to find his seme staring at him.

He smiled. "Good fucking morning Kuzu-koi!" the tori no akuma said throwing his arms around Kakuzu's neck and kissing him on the lips. "I made breakfast and cleaned the house so that way later we can go out to the store and get baby supplies!" and with that Hidan skipped into the kitchen humming a song to himself (**4**)

Yep, life for Kakuzu (momentarily) was going grea~t.

**All the submissives at KisaIta's house in the living room, month three**

"Would you pass the whip cream please ototo?" Nitachi asked as he sprinkled sprinkles on his ice cream. All of the submissives were currently sitting on the floor in the living room making sundaes. "Hn" Itachi said as he gave him the big can of whip cream they had bought. "I can't believe it's been three months already since we first got pregnant" Konan said while drowning her vanilla ice cream in syrup (the maple kind, not the chocolate kind!). "No shit Sherlock, I just wanna know who's gonna fucking give birth first" Hidan replied as he pocked Deidara in the nose with chocolate syrup who protested against the chocolate abuse.

"We will all most likely give birth in the same week" Narra yelled from the kitchen as she was getting more gummy bears. "Five bucks says that Itachi and Nitachi will give birth in the same day!" Naruto called, rounds of ok's and I'm in went around the group. "Naruto that is just preposterous! Just because we're twins doesn't mean-" "Wet" Garra whispered as he ate his ice cream. Everyone gave him a confused look, "What do you mean 'wet'?" Itachi asked, Garra looked towards him and pointed to his (Itachis) and Nitachis pants and repeated "Your wet".

Itachi looked down to see that there was a foreign liquid leaking out of his and his brothers pants, the wolf demons scowled and looked at Naruto.

"I blame you for this"

**TBC…**

(**1**)- Sasori *Shakes head* you idiot!

(**2**)- That means puppet master

(**3**)- The first three people who can guess the name and artist of this song gets to help me pick out the names of the babies for the other couples I haven't decided on

(**4**)- Lol imagine Hidan with no shirt on, a frilly pink apron, a goofy grin on his face and holding a spatula while skipping XD

Haru: There is a second half of this story that will be up either today or tomorrow *Shrugs* who knows? Oh and sorry for the late update! I was outside with a Layne on my computer, it started raining…we didn't get inside fast enough.

To Little-monstr: Darn tooten its alot!

To tmmdeathwishraven: Lucky for the dominants (still not so much for Sasori) pregnancies go by three times as fast as a normal human one

To animecrazy479: You want more…WELL YOU CANT HANDLE MORE! Nah I kid I kid!

To rath-16: yes Naruto is gonna have a lot of fun with them! And thanks for the compliment!

To Wonkabonbon: IKH! Their one of my fave paring to! And I truly believe that even in the anime, Kisame is still beasts 'down there' *Giggle*

To I'm A SmexIi CuPpyCAkE: In this world male submissives are treated like ever-so-slightly manly women so that's why they dress them in girls clothes to look more appealing to the dominants. Hope that cleared up any confusion and if you have any more questions just PM me

To Dairio Argento Syndrome: You will just have to wait and see!

Layne: Till next time!

HaruLayne: Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 10: 16 Pairs of Feet Part 2

**Chapter 10:**

**16 Pairs of Feet Part 2**

**At the hospital!**

"FUKEN SHIT THIS HURTS!" Nitachi screamed from inside the hospital room.

Kyuubi winced.

"Uh, how long is this gonna take!" Kisame asked, worried for the sake of his love. "Calm down Kisame its not gonna be to long till it's over" Mikoto said placing a small hand on his shoulder to calm the water demon. "But, does it really hurt that bad un?" Deidara asked.

"YES!" Itachi and Nitachi yelled from inside the room.

Everyone sweat dropped.

**25 more life changing and agonizing minutes later!**

Everyone looked up when they heard the sound of the door opening and saw Tsunade walk out. She had blood on her shirt and gloves which worried Kisame and Kyuubi to no end.

"What are you just standing there for looking like a bunch of wimps? Go in there and see your mates ya jack-wagons!(**1**)" Tsunade roared at them (hey you'd be mad to if you had to deal with two prissy Uchihas for an hour) making the new fathers get up and dash into the room.

**KisaIta!**

Kisame dashed into the room and looked around and found Itachi at a birthing bed to the right by a window. He walked over to see the two pink bundles in the wolfs arms. Itachi looked up at Kisame and smiled, "Come here Kisame and meet your two daughters". Itachi held out to him the baby in his right arm to Kisame who gently picked it up and held it to his chest, and smiled.

"Which is it?" "She is a girl" Itachi answered, Kisame looked back down at the baby and took in her features, light blue skin with three gills on each side of her face and glistening midnight blue scales starting from her wrist to the middle of her forearm.

On top of her head was wavy black hair that had dark blue streaks in them, Kisame looked down at the little girl in Itachis arms who looked just like her sister only her hair was straight and had two light blue streaks at the front of her bangs framing her face and midnight blue wolf ears to boot.

"Their beautiful" Kisame whispered, "Yeah, do you wanna use the names we picked last week?" Itachi looked up the bluenette to see it he liked the idea. "Yes, so the one I have is Lagoona and the one in yours is Tsunami" Kisame smiled at Itachi, mentally declaring this one of the best days of his life.

Itachi turned and called to his brother "What did you name yours?", Nitachi turned his head and held up the two orange bundles, one had orange hair and black fox ears while the other had red hair and crimson red wolf ears. "Uru'-he pointed to the to the red wolf-'and Ori'- he pointed to the black fox-'they're both girls" Kyuubi said with a grin.

Yep, everything was wonderful.

Until the next day.

**Next day! Birth of Hidans and Narra's kids!**

To say Kakuzu was tired was an understatement.

He was flat out exhausted.

Hidan had gone into labor with Narra at Wal-Mart when they were getting presents for the Uchihas twins and Hidan started cursing up a storm in the toy section (there where kids around) and is still swearing to sacrifice him to his god for making him go through this pain.

Can't really blame him, he has been in labor for six hours now while Narra gave birth four hours ago with a boy and a girl that are spitting images of their parents only the girl has dirty blonde hair and navy blue eyes while the boy has red hair and lemon yellow eyes with black rings around them.

Now that Kakuzu was paying attention he noticed that the screams had stopped, he looked at the door to see a petite nurse walking out and before she could say the usual "Congrats you're a dad!" Kakuzu ran into the birthing room to see a disheveled Hidan with a purple and green bundle in his arms, "Well don't just fucking stand there ya bastard! Get your ass over here and come meet your Jashin-blessed kids!" Hidan shouted at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu walked over and looked down at the two children in his loves arms, "What are they?" he asked. "Marshins. Na their babies you baka!" Hidan yelled sarcastically making Kakuzu roll his eyes "Not that you douche! I mean their genders!".

"Oh! Well their both boys so I guess the names we picked should do" Hidan motioned to the baby rapped in the purple blanket that looked like a mini girl version of Kakuzu (minus the stitches) with white wings sticking out from the cloth "He will be Amimaru-" "Are you _sure_ he's a boy?" Kakuzu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I'm fucking sure you ass! And the other little fucker is Itakami!" Hidan yelled motioning to the baby in the green blanket whose eyes were open and looked just like Kakuzu's but only he had Hidans face and hair.

Kakuzu smiled at the sight of his new family.

**The next day!**

Deidara and Sasori smiled down at the two little angles in their arms. The one in Deidaras had red hair, blonde with black tipped fox ears/tail and sapphire blue eyes. The one in Sasori's had blonde hair, brown eyes, and red with black tipped fox ears/tail.

Deidara frowned a little and turned to Sasori, "Sumimasenga, Sasori-danna un" Sasori raised one red eyebrow at Deidara "What do you have to be sorry for brat?" "Neither of them have your demon bloodline un" Deidara whispered sadly.

Sasori smiled at Deidara 'So that's what he was upset about, hmm', Sasori took his left arm and wrapped it around the vixens shoulders and pulled him close. "It's perfectly ok Deidara, and besides we can _always _make another" Sasori said with a gleam in his eye making Deidara blush.

"D-d-d-danna! Not in front of the children un!" Deidara yelled at Sasori who only smirked in response.

"So like I was saying, the red head is gonna be Ahato?" Sasori asked, "Hai, and the blonde is Boom so-" "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Deidara, you can't name a child after-" "Did_ you_ go through three hours of labor un?" "Well no-" "Did you go through agonizing pain un?" "Well-" "Did _you_ push two living creatures out of your ass! Huh! Did ya!" "No no I didn't! Ok we can name the child Boom!"

"That's what I thought, un"

**In another room across the hospital!**

Naruto and Sasuke stood smiling and holding each in front of four incubators that held their new born children.

In the first had a little pale girl with raven black hair that had her father's bangs but stuck up in the back like her mother, black fox ears/tail, and she had sky blue clear eyes that sparkled as her mother rubbed her belly.

They named her T-Momi (AN: It's pronounced like 'Tee-mo-mi')

In the next one was a pale boy that had shaggy black hair, dark blue eyes, black fox ears/tail, and three whisker like marks on each cheek.

They named the little baby Susume.

In the next one was a tan little girl with straight black hair and three whisker marks on each cheek. She had Sky blue eyes and black wolf ears/tail.

They named her Muhamu.

In the last one there was a little tan boy who looked just like Naruto in every way, from his spiky blond hair to his orange fox ears/tail.

They dubbed him Kuro.

The only thing that worried them about the last boy was that he hadn't opened his eyes yet.

If they only knew how much trouble those eyes would cost them in the future.

**Next Day!**

"So cute!" Konan cooed as she snuggled her children to her chest. Pein pulled them out of her arms to keep his kids alive (for obvious reasons). He would hate for their death certificate to say 'DBS, Death By Snuggling'. "Konan, don't you think you cuddling them a little _too_ much?" "Of course not! Their my babies and I'm gonna lo~ve them, and care for them and-" Pein blocked out the rest of his mates ranting and looked down at the two boys in his arms.

One had orange hair with the same colored cat ears/tail and purplish-gray eyes that had six rings in it and the other looked exactly the same except he had blue hair and blue fox ears/tail. They named them Namazu (first one) and Kumazu (second one).

Well looks like everything is going.

Until three months later.

**TBC…**

**CONGRADULATIONS TO CHIBI KITSUNE HIME AND MISSINGKEYBLADER KATONYA! YOU ARE THE LUCKY WINNERS IN THE "GUESS THE NAME OF THIS SONG CONTEST!" YOU MAY PM ME THE NAMES OF THE OTHER BABYS YOU WANT TO HELP ME NAME! **AND ALSO THE CONTEST IS STILL OPEN CAUSE I STILL NEED ANOTHER LUCKY WINNER TO HELP ME CHOOSE NAMES SO GO BACK TO THE LAST CHAPTER, READ THE LYRICS, AND GUESS THE NAME AND ARTIST OF THE SONG!

Haru: so ya the contest is still open so it's a fair game now

To Little-monstr: I like the ending to!

To darkblue91: well….now you know the names….yeah

To loveyaoigirl4ever: Luven that your luven it!

To tmmdeathwishraven: come on~ you can do it! Just go to google and type in the lyrics!

Layne: Haru would like you to send her any ideas that you might want to see in the story. We have a plot and all but it needs a little push forward.

Haru: Oh Layne can I do it pleas~ I've always wanted to!

Layne: Sure go ahead

Haru: Flames will be used to cook Sakura

Haru/Layne: Ja ne!


End file.
